Chelsea Myers
Chelsea Rachelle Myers (born August 17, 1987) is a former contestant on the first season of ''Endurance''. She competed alongside Skyler Russell as the Orange Team. Endurance At the beginning of the show, Chelsea was shown to be very quiet, only hanging out with Layla on the first day. As a result, the guys thought she was most likely to leave during the Right to Stay. However, she was one of the 14 contestants that made it through. In the partner selection, she was to be partnered with Brandon according to the List, which she was cynical about because people might want to change their minds later. She was chosen to be on the Orange Team in Partner Game by Jenna, where she was paired with Skyler. In Tilt, they were the third team to let go, and were given the Samadhi by the Blue Team, thus breaking up the Brotherhood alliance made in that same episode. However, Chelsea was optimistic that they could win, and wasn't afraid of the Samadhi at all. They didn't win, but were spared from Temple. When Max gave Jonna the letter in Plant the Flag, Chelsea was in the background, feeling upset, because of her friendship with Max. She says Max made her feel welcome on the island, to which Layla commented "Love hurts." In Squeeze Play, Orange lost, and was sent to Temple by Red, along with Purple. Chelsea was disappointed because she was close with Layla, and enjoyed the last few moments of their time on Endurance together. At Temple, after Orange won, Chelsea apologized to Layla and told her she loved her. In Waterlogged, the Orange Team was one of the last teams to hold on, but narrowly lost to the Yellow Team, which upset her. They later received the Samadhi, which said a foot of their rope will be cut off in the next Temple Mission. Because of the Samadhi, the Orange Team lost in Eruption. Chelsea, along with Lana, persuaded Jonna to send Yellow up to Temple because Yellow was a strong team and Sabrina was manipulating Aaron to stay in the game. The Blue Team didn't listen, instead sending both teams up, where the Orange Team was sent home. On the Endurance Reunion, she voted for Skyler to come back for Endurance 2, ''because she thought he was a sweet guy. Portrayal & Relationships During her time on the show, she was portrayed as quiet and shy in the beginning. She admits it was because she wants to observe everything, along with being unable to become friends with Sabrina, Ashley, and Jonna because they were too flirty, and eventually became rivals with them. However, as time progressed, she started opening up. She was also nice to other people. Her closest friend was Layla since the beginning. Even though the Brotherhood split up, they remained close until both teams were sent up to the Temple of Fate. Even when Orange defeated Purple, Chelsea felt bad, apologizing and saying "I love you" to Layla. She also had a slight crush on Max, and was disappointed about the note sent in Plant the Flag. Quotes *"You guys talk really fast." ('Right to Stay)' *"The reason why I sit alone is because I think about what's going on. But I can't seem to make friends with Sabrina, Ashley, or Jonna because they're always flirting which gets annoying." ('Right to Stay)' *"I don't click with these people, but I'm stronger than they think." ('Right to Stay)' *"I think me and Skyler are a target, but that's okay. I'm not too worried at all. I think we're going to do really good today. I have a very good feeling about it." '(Knotted Up)' *(confessional): "I feel sorry...for both of the teams, but mostly for Green because they most likely not to come back." '(Knotted Up)' Post Endurance Chelsea became a mother to a baby girl in early 2013. Trivia *The girls she listed as being too flirty in Right to Stay (Sabrina, Ashley, and Jonna) all ended up making it to the final three. Gallery ''Please do not upload personal images of the contestant unless you have received permission. ChelseaNov2011.jpg Full.jpg Full (4).jpg Full (2).jpg Full (1).jpg External Links * Chelsea Myers at the IMDb * Chelsea Myerson MySpace *Chelsea Myerson deviantART Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E1 contestants Category:Orange Team Category:Athletes Category:Artists Category:Singers Category:5th Place Category:Contestants from Arizona